an Arc Angel's Mercy
by Arsao Tome
Summary: After Cardin revealed Jaune's transcripts and had him kicked out of Beacon, he went missing. But now Jaune's back and brand spanking new.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a dark night and grimm were attacking a small village. People and fauni were being killed and eaten. There were fires and destruction everywhere. It looked like there was no hope, until there was a ray of light and beams of light shot out from around the person. He was dressed in a white bodysuit with black mesh trim, white boots, white gloves with black fingers, a white trench coat, white nose and mouth mask and a golden headset in the shape of a halo on his head.

He had pure white wings on his back, which looked like a harness attached to his back. He wields a caduceus staff and a caduceus blaster both in white. He had golden blonde, platinum streaked hair and white eyes. He was with an adorable little fox kit-girl.

She had golden blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She didn't have any weapons on her, she was dressed like her daddy. " **Cherub, see the red headed amazon?** " He asked as he pointed to said red head. She nodded, " **go to her and help her out.** " The kit; 'Cherub', was about to go over to the amazon when he stopped her. She looked over to him and watched as he shrunk his staff and handed it to her. " **This should protect you,** " she nodded and went over to the champion huntress.

As she did, Pyrrha had seen this child as she was so cute. She did the one thing that was not of her station. She squealed, she knelt down to her. "What is your name?" She said, the girl was a little nervous so her eyes started to glow, then she and Pyrrha were glowing sky blue.

Afterwards, she smiled to her and hugged her. " _Daddy calls me; Cherub._ " She said, " _I can sense your soul is hurting._ " Pyrrha gasped, " _did someone hurt you?_ " This little one can feel emotional pain. Pyrrha started to shed tears, she so wanted Jaune back so bad but, no one knows where he was. After his father and half-brothers and kidnapped him, he was feared dead. What no one knew was, Jaune got his revenge and killed all three of them. But he didn't come out of it unchanged; he was near death when someone had found him and took him away, healed him, activated his aura and gave him healing powers. But somehow, his powers were killing him, they were tearing him apart. The suit helped keep him together.

He became a first responder and helped out wherever there were attacks and people needed help. That was how he came upon Cherub. She was an abandoned fox faunus kit, he raised her and found that she was an empath.

"His name was Jaune," Pyrrha sobbed as she held Cherub. "He was my world."

Meanwhile the angel was firing twin caduceus blasters as if he was some kind of angel/ demon hybrid demon hunter. Grimm were falling left and right, Alphas were trying their luck and attacked him, but even they fell to him.

Meanwhile some of the White Fang members were trying to attack Cherub to control the 'angel'. But Pyrrha and the rest of her team had fought them off, but Cherub wasn't defenseless. She used the staff to defend herself.

After the last of the grimm fell and White Fang retreated, the professors of Beacon were checking to see if they were alright. Cherub was in the 'angel's arms. "Thank you for your help." Said Ozpin, "who are you?"

" **My name is Mercy; first responder and doctor.** " He said, " **but you might know me as Jaune Arc.** " Everyone gasped, Pyrrha went up to him and reached up to take off his mask but he shied away.

"Jaune, why?" She said and he hugged her. She pulled away and tried again. Once the mask was off, they gasped. Everything that was covered was now bone, the flesh was gone. Pyrrha shedded tears, her true love was in pain and he was trying to hide it. His body was tearing itself apart. " **We need to go, come on Che…** " the pain became too much and he passed out, " **Rub.** " Pyrrha caught him.

"I Need Some Medics Here, Now!" Said Ozpin, some came and took Jaune back to Beacon.

Pyrrha was with Cherub, "don't worry. He'll be alright." She said, trying more to convince herself than the girl. Ruby went over to them.

"What happened?" She asked, "how did he get like this?"

"I don't know Ruby," said Pyrrha. "We'll…"

" _Daddy had gained the powers to heal with a touch, but it also meant himself._ " She said.

"And his cells are destroying and rebuilding themselves." Said Pyrrha, Cherub nodded. "Oh my Oum, his body is destroying itself."

"How can we help him?" Ruby cried.

"We'll figure out something." With that, they headed back to Beacon.

Meanwhile in Kaer, Rachel Arc, ruler of the kingdom, had found her son. "He's at Beacon!" She said, her generals look at their Queen. She was almost six feet tall, and was very well built for her age and after having eight children. Her daughters had came once it was revealed that Jaune was found.

"Mom?" Said Joan, her eldest. She was twenty years old, with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes, she was six feet tall, with a very nice figure. She was in a gold top, black suit and boots. Her hair was in a bun, she looked like Professor Goodwitch. "Did you find him?"

"He's at Beacon." Rachel said, another sister had came in. She had dyed red hair and grey eyes, she was dressed in a T-shirt, jeans, boots and a vest. She was buffed and had her hair in a ponytail. This was Alexandria Arc, the number two child of Rachel and one of the closest people to Jaune.

When it was revealed that Jaune was feared dead she wanted that damned man's blood. The man they were forced to call 'husband' and 'father', really hated them because one; Rachel had all of the power of one of the most powerful kingdoms in Remnant and two; none of the kids were his.

"We found him?" She said.

"He's at Beacon," said Joan, Alex was pissed though.

"How was he found?" She asked tightly.

"He saved a bunch of people in Vale." Said Rachel, "it was said he was an angel that came on high. Get this, his name? Mercy."

"If I find that bastard that did this to him…!" Started Alex not knowing Jaune already took her kill.

"Don't worry, I'll send you out to Beacon to see him." Said Rachel.

"Yes Mother." They said.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune was in the hospital trying to heal and keep together. Ozpin was trying to find out how they could help him. Pyrrha was always visiting Jaune, she was telling him how much she missed him and what they were upto. She was also, wanting to get vengeance over his father and half-brothers for kidnapping him, and doing this to him.

Jaune's face was not in pain even though he was still wearing a nose and mouth mask. She could tell he was relaxing, no longer in pain. She ran her hand through his hair. Then she kissed him on the forehead, Professor Goodwitch came in. "The Headmaster wishes to see you Ms. Nikos." She said, Pyrrha nodded and was about to leave but, stopped. "I'll watch over him." Just then, Cherub had came in and snuggled up against him.

Goodwitch looked at the sight and squealed on the inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pyhrra had went to Ozpin's office. "You wanted to see me sir?" She asked. He nodded and motioned her to take a seat.

"We found out something interesting." He said and handed her reports on Jaune. She was looking at them and read that the cells were slowing down at destroying themselves.

"What does it mean?"

"It means he can be healed and put back together."

"When did this happen?"

"We noticed it when we brought him in." He said, "it had to be after you held him." Just then he was called, "yes? WHAT? When did it happen? We're on the way!" He hung up, "Something's wrong with Jaune." They got up and Pyrrha was already in the elevator when Ozpin went to it.

* * *

They went to Jaune's room and they heard screaming Cherub, whose real name was Mia, was taken out by Goodwitch and held by her as she told the kit that Jaune was going to be okay. Ozpin was about to go in when he saw that Jaune's body was once again tearing itself apart. "PYRRHA, Get In Here!" She rushed in the room and saw what was going on and quickly grabbed Jaune.

"Jaune, relax I'm here." She said as his body started to come back together and Jaune started to relax. The pain was unbearable though, Pyrrha just held him tightly. Not even worried about the blood he was getting on to her.

"It… Hurts!" He moaned.

"I know, I know." That was when they had seen something amazing, Jaune's body was coming back together.

"Hold him still," said one of the nurses. "We need to get some blood." So they do and were about to test it when Ozpin spoke up.

"Check his aura as well," he said. "Something's up with it." So they do as well, Jaune finally calmed down and passed out from the pain. Pyrrha started to stroke his hair. Mia came back in to be with her daddy and Pyrrha. She climbed onto Pyrrha's lap and snuggled on to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ozpin had just got a phone call. "Yes?" He suddenly paled, "where are they?" He started to shiver and gulped. "Um, could you…? What happened?" Now the fear of Oum was put into him, "Keep Them There! I'll Be There In A Minute!" He hung up. Goodwitch saw him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Jaune's elder sisters are here."

"So?"

"They know he's here and Winchester made a play for Joan."

"My Oum! He has to be neutered by now."

"Almost, that's why we need to head up and defuse this!" So they headed up to 'Oum's Hall'.

* * *

(Oum's Hall)

Cardin Winchester was pinned to one of the walls by light staves, not only did they go through his armor but his aura as well. He was scared as Alex was about to play some darts with his body as the dartboard and the darts were her daggers. "You Jealous Bastard!" She said as she flipped one of her daggers. "You just couldn't Let Things Go COULD YOU!" She threw one and it missed his head by inches. Joan adjusted her glasses.

"You Just Had To Be The Bully To Our Brother!" She said, "Doesn't Feel Good Now Does It?"

"It was a joke," Cardin said terrified.

"A JOKE?" Screamed Alex, "You Had Brought Up Our Brother On Trumped Up Charges, Had Him Thrown Out Of Beacon And Almost Killed By The Man We Were Forced To Call Family Over A Freaking JOKE!" She threw about ten daggers, one after another at him which outlined his body and the tenth was about to hit him right between the eyes when it was stopped. "Glynda, He Needs To Die!"

"But Not Like This!" Goodwitch said, "Jaune's in one of the healing rooms. He'll be fine."

"PLEASE HELP! I'LL CONFESS!" Screamed Cardin.

"WE ALREADY KNOW YOU PATHETIC BASTARD!" Screamed Alex.

"Alex let him go," said Joan.

"But Big Sis…"

"We'll go see Jaune, but you better hope they can save him Winchester. Because if he dies," light spears were aimed at vital points on his body. "You Follow!" With that they went to go see their brother as RDL tried to get their leader down.

* * *

Meanwhile Ozpin, Goodwitch, Joan and Alex went to see Jaune. "So, how did she find out?" Asked Ozpin.

"Jaune is her only son," said Joan. "She had gained a bond with him."

"Of course," said Glynda. "I know how that feels."

"By the way, how is Glyn?" Asked Alex.

"Still driving Winter crazy." Smirked Glynda. They came upon Jaune's room inside all three occupants were sleeping. Joan went right to him and kissed his on the forehead.

"Who are they?" Asked Alex.

"That is Pyrrha Nikos," said Ozpin. "The fox kit is Mia."

"Turns out Mia's an empath." Said Glynda.

"Hello Jaune," said Joan. She held his hand and he squeezed it. "Why is he wearing a mask?"

"Because, under it is the lower part of his skull." Said Pyrrha sleepily, "his body is tearing itself apart."

"But we are finding a way to help him," said Ozpin. "Pyrrha here is somehow the answer."

"But you don't know how?" Said Alex.

"Yeah," he said.

"Can I see the reports?" Asked Joan, so she was handed the reports and read them. "It's relatively simple, Pyrrha?" The champion looked at her, "tell me how much do you love my brother?"

"With all of my heart," said a teary eyed Pyrrha. "He is my world."

"In our family we have an ability that will merge two soulmates together." Alex looked at Joan.

"Sis, you don't mean…?"

"Yep, ' _the Bonding of Two Hearts_ '." Ozpin looked at her.

"I've never heard of that ritual," he said.

"I'd be surprised if you did, Headmaster. It's a family ritual, when two soulmates end up having a strong bond, they will go through this. Mother was about to go through it when THAT MAN(1) had killed our father."

"I see and how is it done?"

"It is very dangerous, especially to Jaune. They would have to share each other's heart." Ozpin, Pyrrha and Glynda were shocked.

"Did you say…?" Started Glynda.

"Share their hearts."

"Why would it be dangerous to Jaune?" Asked Ozpin.

"They would have to split their hearts and merge them." Everyone was quiet, then they looked at Pyrrha.

"What do you think Pyrrha?" She looked at Jaune, with love in her eyes. Then she looked down to Mia, who in turn hugged her.

"If it's to help Jaune and bring him back, I'll go through Hell for him." She said, with that Joan went through the ritual and both Pyrrha and Jaune were resting. Just then Jaune's body started to get stronger and powerful. Pyrrha felt a tingling sensation running through her body. Mia slept in Pyrrha's bed snuggled up to her.

Jaune slowly started to awake and not in pain. "Where am I?" He said softly, his sclera was now a light egg yolk yellow. He pulled the mask off of his face and felt flesh. "My face," he was shocked. "I'm whole." Just then Mia started to awake.

"Daddy?" She said.

"Mia?" She leapt onto his bed and hugged him. He kissed her on the forehead and it felt so good. He sat up with her in his arms. "Pyrrha?" She slowly started to awake.

"Jaune?" She said, she was happy that they were stable. "Let's get some more sleep."

"I agree," he yawned and Mia nodded. Pyrrha reached out and grabbed his hand. They went back to sleep.

* * *

TBC

Note: 1. Not the guy in Guilty Gear.

You might recognize the ritual from a Harry Potter story, I sort of liked that idea. So I ran with it.

 _To the guest that said 'take it down before someone gets cancer'... okay, I just saved a lot of lives by removing your review. Cancer's not funny, you wouldn't want me to wish you whole fam getting by a train would you? So no, DEAL WITH IT!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Mia were now up eating breakfast with their team, RWBY and Jaune's sisters. "Mom really wants to see you." Said Joan as Alex snuggled with Mia.

Jaune looked at her, "really?" He said, fearful about what he had become. "But what about…?"

"Doesn't matter," said Alex. "She's just happy that you are alive." She tickled Mia, "and has an adopted grandchild." Mia giggled, Jaune smiled it was good to see them interacting. Mia hardly trusted people be they human or fauni.

"When is she supposed to be coming?"

"This afternoon," said Joan.

* * *

( _Ozpin's office_ )

Cardin was in the headmaster's office, Ozpin was pissed. "How was I supposed to know you…?" Said Cardin.

"Where did you get Arc's records?" Ozpin interrupted.

"I… uh…."

"Don't bother, I know you overheard someone talking about him. If you had stayed, you would've found out that I Invited Him to Beacon. There was nothing wrong with that." Cardin gulped, "If you had stayed you would've found out that he was invited to go here. But you had to be so Jealous that he was doing So Much better than you in Every way that you had to get him kicked out?"

"I didn't know sir!"

"That's right you didn't! So, then once he left his 'gene donator', because I am NOT calling him a father. Found him and damn near killed him but YOU didn't think on that, did you? Just as long as he was gone right?" Ozpin amped up the glare, "hell everyone was doing better than you so what were you going to do? Have the school closed?" Cardin was, for once quiet. "I don't care if your father is Oum himself, You Are Expelled From BEACON! And I will make sure that you will NEVER become a hunter, even if you change your ways. Now, Get Out Of My Office and GET OUT OF MY SCHOOL!"

Cardin ran like all of the Grimm were chasing him. Ozpin sighed he shouldn't have lost control like that but, the Arc boy deserves justice. Even if he killed that damned fool of a 'father' of his.

* * *

( _Royal Arc Bullhead_ )

Rachel Arc was on her way to Beacon to see her son and make sure he was alright. She wanted to see what she could do to help him. She was seated at her desk and was in beautiful platinum and gold armor, a white silk bodysuit and black leather boots. She had long white hair, blue eyes and peachy skin tone. She was thinking about her son and reading the reports about what her armies had found. ' _I hope you rot in hell you bastard!_ ' She thought to Jaune's step-father. Just then one of the pilots went over to her.

"Ma'am? We're almost at Beacon." He said, Rachel nodded and got ready to go.

' _Jaune, I'm coming._ ' She thought.

* * *

( _With Jaune, Pyrrha, and Mia_ )

The family of three were walking on the grounds meeting with everyone. Team CVFY had caught up with them and Velvet had seen Mia. "This is our daughter Mia," said Jaune. Mia tried to hide her face in Pyrrha's shoulder as she carried the fox kit. Velvet gushed and squealed.

"Oh, she's sooo cute!" She said as she took the kit in her arms. Coco looked at Jaune.

"So tell me again how did you become this way?" She asked.

"Well, after I left because of Cardin I had to find somewhere to hide from my gene donor and his sons." Said Jaune. "But somehow, they found me."

"We're still thinking that Cardin told him where Jaune was." Growled Pyrrha.

"Anyway, they found me and it wasn't pretty when they got their hands on me." Said Jaune. "I was tortured, I was sliced, cut, stabbed, shot, burned, bones were broken, my flesh was torn, they made where I wouldn't be able to walk again but, I had to find a way out and survive. So, one of those idiots had left a weapon near me and I saw a chance and took it. Putting a bullet in all three of them but I was knocked into a vat of chemicals that was trying to kill me but I had one more 'F-U' bullet for my step-father. His head was now a pink mist. Then I went under into the chemicals."

"What happened?" Asked Velvet, "was it the chemicals that gave you your powers?" He nodded, "and basically damned you." He nodded again. Mia got in her father's lap.

Jaune continued to explain everyone about his powers and what they can do. They were impressed. "So, J?" Said Yang, "you can fly? Like real flight?"

"Yeah," he said. Weiss spoke up.

"You saw everything he did you, dunce!" She said, "he was magnificent."

"Yeah, it was like a dance." Said Ruby.

"He's skillful now." Said Blake. Jaune was a little tired.

"I am going to get some sleep." He said, Pyrrha nodded and noticed her soul mate was sleepy.

"You go get some rest." She said, "we'll watch over Mia."

"And also wake you when mom shows up." Said Alex.

So Jaune got some sleep. Not noticing that an 'angel' had come to his room to check on him. She was dressed in his battle uniform but cut for women. 'Finally, I found you.' She thought, 'now to talk to this Ozpin.' She went off to his office.

* * *

Later the Royal Arc Bullhead had landed at Beacon. Rachel had stepped out of the bullhead like the Queen she was. Ozpin, Glynda and the angel were awaiting her arrival. She walked up to them as the angel went over. "Angela, you must have found him." She said the angel is now known as 'Angela', bowed her head and nodded.

"Yes your highness," she said. Rachel sighed.

"How long have we've known each other 'Dr. Ziggler'?" Angela looked appalled.

"I'm sorry Rachel." She said.

"Headmaster Ozpin, Ms. Goodwitch." Rachel said as they walked into the school. "Where is he?"

"Taking a nap," said Angela. "Last I saw him."

"And the one who had him thrown out of Beacon?"

"Expelled," said Ozpin.

"Who signed the papers?"

"His father."

"And where is he?"

"In my office."

"Let's deal with him first." So they went to Ozpin's office.

* * *

( _Ozpin's office_ )

They went in to talk to Cardin and his father. "Hello, Derrick." He said coolly. Derrick Winchester was a man that would sell his own mother out if it meant he'd get what he wants. But now he has to face Rachel Arc.

"Now Ozpin," he said. "All my son was doing was weeding out the weaklings."

"Then he should've dropped out." Said Rachel. Derrick glared at her.

"Keep Quiet Woman! Men Are Talking!" He said.

"Well, if you see another one, let me know." Ozpin and Angela just snorted as Glyda just shook her head. Derrick got mad as she smirked.

"Your manhood aside Derrick," said Ozpin. "Mr. Arc was not a weakling, as a matter of fact, his losses could be your fault, Glynda." She looked at him.

"My fault?" She said.

"The armor and sword were sapping him of his aura."

"WHAT?" Rachel just nodded.

"You mean you didn't know?" She said.

"But how?"

"We'll explain later." Said Ozpin, "as for Cardin coming back? No." Derrick got mad.

"I suggest you change your mind." He threatened.

"I suggest you not threaten me. The council is on my side. Including your father." Derrick gulped, then they got up and started to storm out.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS OZPIN! YOU HEAR ME? YOU'LL PAY!" Then they were gone.

"Well," said Rachel. "That was a thing." Glynda still couldn't get over the fact that she was at fault for hindering Jaune.

"I am sure you did not know about Jaune's armor and sword weakening him." Said Angela.

"Of course not," said Ozpin. "I'm not upset at you, for something you didn't know."

"Well, this is all fine and good but I want to see my son and granddaughter." Said Rachel so they got up and went to go see Jaune and Mia.

* * *

End… for now.


End file.
